Heart Break
by SmTwilight
Summary: She thought everything was going great, until she started paying more attention to the little signs.


I was inspired to write this from the song 'Phones are ringing' by Martina McBride..so if you know it then you'll know how it turns out. This was written a few years back. I've revised it a bit but hopefully I didnt take away from it.

**Heart Break**

**By: Twilight**

**Editor: SailorTwin**

Serena stood by the balcony doors of the apartment she shared with Darien, absently staring out at nothing. The sky was covered with dark clouds, threatening rain, as they closed in on her only comfort, the moon. With sad eyes she watched as the rain lightly started to sprinkle to the ground, moistening everything it touched. Bringing a shaky hand up, she gently placed it against the clear, flat surface of the sliding door, breathing lowly. Looking out into the sleeping city, her clear blue eyes started to fill with tears as they spilled over, running down her beautiful, pale face. The lightning flashed brilliantly and the thunder rumbled loudly but all went unnoticed by her. She didn't even acknowledge the storm, for her thoughts were lingering in the past. A past full of painful surprises. She should have seen it coming though, but she was too blind to realize what was happening until it was too late. _It's too late._

Darien had called not too long ago, saying he was having to stay late to finish another project. _'Yea right'_ she thought smiling bitterly. She knew what he was really doing. It didn't take a genius to figure it out. Blinking her eyes rapidly, she broke herself from her train of thought and looked back outside to watch the rain fall on to the lucid glass, making smooth rivers against it. Bringing an unsteady hand up she roughly wiped away the tears in disgust.

"No more tears. I've cried enough." Serena stated in a weak but determined voice. "How appropriately the weather fits my mood." She mumbled to herself as she made her way to the bedroom in the dark, not caring if she knocked anything over. She knew she wouldn't though, she had this place, her home, memorized by heart.

Slipping into her comfy bed, she rested her golden head against the bed's fluffy softness, staring blankly at the white wall in front of her. The scent of her husband surrounding her as the lightning caused the room to light up briefly. She didn't understand. Where did they go wrong? What did she do to drive him away? Did she drive him away? Or was this a part of his character he had kept hidden from her. Her sapphire eyes started to water again, but she brutally blinked them back, refusing to let them fall. Moving her eyes from the wall she turned to a small picture resting on her night stand. Slowly, she brought herself into a sitting position and picked up the tiny frame with shaking hands.

It was a picture of her and Darien at their wedding. He had his arm wrapped possessively around her waist while they smiled at the camera. "We looked happy" Delicately she traced over his figure with her slim finger. Suddenly, she slammed it back down against the table with such force it actually cracked the frame; but there was no remorse. Only anguish and anger. There was nothing she could do. There was nothing she _wanted_ to do. He didn't deem it necessary to try to salvage their relationship so why should she? What was worse was that she thought things were going great. With a shuddering breath, she realized that nothing would make this right again. Falling back onto the bed  
she closed her eyes and prayed for sleep to hurry and take away her pain. Stop her mind from thinking...

But fate wouldn't be so kind. Her dreams only taunted her. Reminding her of all the clues she should have noticed.

Flashback

Serena was cleaning around the house while listening to the radio, dancing and swaying to the music as she lightly cleaned the dust from the shelves and tables. She wanted everything to be perfect for when her Darien came home. Skipping to the kitchen she searched around the cabinets eagerly looking for something delicious to cook for dinner. Fumbling for a few ingredients she diligently began to prepare for dinner, anxious to share her wonderful news with her husband. Everything just had to be perfect!

Once everything was ready, she let it sit on the stove to cool for a bit, but not before helping herself to a taste. Cutting a small slice, she gently blew on the steaming meat then quickly plopped it into her awaiting mouth. Moaning slightly she smiled brightly, satisfied that it came out wonderful. Oh how far she had come for her childhood days. Covering up the food, she then walked into their bedroom and rummaged through the closet looking for her favorite dress. Finding it, she quickly slipped the silky material over her head, careful not to smear any makeup on it. Gracefully, she walked to the mirror and scrutinized her appearance as she scrunched her nose.

The dress was an iridescent white but looked pink or blue when she turned a certain direction or if the light hit from the right spot. Inch wide straps adorned her shoulders, as the dress hugged her figure then flowed smoothly to the ground, like a waterfall around her feet. Bringing her hands up by her stomach she gently caressed the dress, smoothing out any wrinkles. Satisfied, she trotted to the restroom and fixed her hair, curling the tips as it fell to mid back, framing her petite body. The ringing of the phone startled her, making her jump slightly and almost causing her to burn herself. Smiling at her own foolishness she walked over to the phone and happily spoke into it.

"Hello."

"Hi sweetie," Serena's smile widened as she heard her love's voice over the line.

"I wanted to call to tell you I won't be able to make it home until late tonight. My boss dumped a ton of work on my desk and I have to finish it before the deadline. I'm sorry Sere, I hope you didn't have anything special planned for tonight." Darien said, sounding exasperated and tired.

"Oh..." Serena replied in a downcast voice, her smile fading. "No...no, I didn't have anything planned. Finish soon. I did want to tell you something in person" She finished, trying her best to hide her disappointment.

"Okay then. I'm really sorry Sere. I love you and I'll be home as soon as I can."

Before she could reply she suddenly heard the other end become dead. Confused and a little shocked, she stood there still holding the phone to her ear. _'Maybe he was just really busy..or the phone hung up on him?'_ Thinking that was the best conclusion, she gently set it back down on the cradle and slowly started to remove her dress. Grabbing an old comfy shirt and her pair of favorite boxers, she sadly changed into her night clothes. Finding a scrunchie, she briskly pulled her hair into a tight ponytail and solemnly walked to the kitchen to put away the food she worked so hard to prepare.

Just as she was finishing putting everything away, a knock on the door disrupted her. Setting the plate of food down, she lightly walked to the door thinking it could be Darien and quickened her pace. '_Maybe he wanted to surprise me?_' smiling broadly she flung the door open expecting to see him standing there, smiling back at her. It wasn't though and her smile started to diminish, but not entirely. _I really should quit expecting so much...it just makes it hurt more._

"Hi guys! What are you doing here?" Serena asked her best friends ushering them in.

A Few hours later

Serena happily bid her friends farewell before securely closing the door behind her. They had helped her take her mind off of Darien and her disappointment. She did, however, tell them of her wonderful news. Yawning loudly, she stretched like a cat and sluggishly made her way to bed snuggling deep into the covers, falling fast asleep.

The sound of someone unlocking the front door woke her from her peaceful slumber. _'Must be Darien'_ she thought tiredly. Looking over to their digital clock her eyes widened in surprise when she saw the time. 2:00am. She thought when he said he would be home late, it would be around 10 or something but not THIS late. Hearing him enter the room, she rolled over to face him, smiling lovingly, glad he was home.

"Hey baby...how are you?" Serena whispered gently as he eased into bed.

"Hi sweetie...good. Just tired." Darien replied, then instantly fell asleep not bothering to give her a kiss or an 'I'm glad to see you'. A little hurt, she lay back down staring worriedly towards the ceiling until sleep took over again.

End Flashback

Serena tossed and turned in her sleep as her dream continued to ridicule her. Snapping her eyes open, she abruptly sat up breathing heavily. Deliberately she brought a quivering hand up to her chest feeling her quickened heart beat, remembering what happened the next day.

Flash Back

The morning sun's rays filtered in through the silky curtains of the window, waking her. Stretching and yawning tiredly, she inhaled deeply, listening to the sounds of the birds singing on her balcony. Turning to look beside her, she was startled to find Darien gone. Confused, she stepped out of the bed and padded to the kitchen. _'Maybe, he got up early and decided to cook?'_ But, there weren't any sounds within the house except for her footsteps and the ticking of the clocks. Looking into the kitchen, her eyes fell as she realized it was empty.

With lagging steps, she set herself at the table and leaned back against the chair, shoulders slumped. There were a few letters scattered around the top, mainly from friends and family. Then a note resting in the center caught her attention. It was Darien's writing, she knew. Reaching out for it she quickly opened the letter.

_Dear Sere,_

_You looked so peaceful this morning I didn't want to wake you. I know I came home pretty late last night, and I apologize. I would have rather been at home with you than anywhere else. Honest. But unfortunately, I still haven't finished all the work that has to be done. I'll be home as soon as I can._

_I love you,_

_Darien_

Dropping his letter to the table, she sat there for a moment before leaving to the bedroom to change. _'It's only going to be for today anyway.'_ Pulling on a pair of snug blue jeans and a fitted short sleeved light blue shirt, she gathered their clothes preparing to do laundry. As she was walking out the door, the ringing of the phone stopped her before she could close it. Sighing angrily she set the basket down and stomped over to it.

"Hello?!" She yelled, not really meaning to.

"Uhm...Serena?" A quiet voice asked.

"Oh..Mina! Sorry. I didn't know who it was. What can I do you for?" Serena asked cheerily.

"Nothing really. I just wanted to see what you were doing." Mina whined

"Hmm...I'm about to go downstairs to do laundry. Why?"

"Oh...no reason. Mind if I join you? I'm kind of bored right now." Mina questioned wanting to do SOMETHING other than sit around her apartment all day. Everyone else was either working or out.

"Well, I guess. Though laundry really isn't that fun...I'll meet you downstairs then. Bye" Hanging up the phone, she walked back over to the door, grabbed the basket of clothes and left.

As she was doing her whites, she pulled one of Darien's work shirts out and started to throw it into the washer when something caught her eye. Suddenly very aware, she brought the shirt closer to her face and stared at the color stained on the collar. Bright red, smeared lipstick.

"Hey Serena!" Mina chirped, waving and smiling at her. Quickly throwing the shirt into the warm water, she closed the lid and pasted on a fake smile to hide her feelings. She felt cold and empty, unaware of what was around her. She vaguely heard Mina talking in the background as she continued to do the rest of the laundry like a robot.

End Flashback

Standing from the bed she walked out into her balcony; not caring if it was still pouring down rain. She welcomed it, wishing that it could wash away all her worries and pains, it seemed the storm never let up but continued to grow worse and worse by the minute. But she didn't care. What she lived for, the person she lived for...betrayed her. He crushed her heart into a million pieces never to be fixed, not even by him. Hot tears ran down her tired face, mingling with the freezing rain as it continued to beat upon her. She knew she said she wouldn't cry anymore but she couldn't help it. How can you not cry when it feels like the other half of your soul was gone? She couldn't help feeling lonely and she couldn't control her emotions. They were a jumbled heap of feelings, burning up inside her, screaming to be let loose, to be free like the raging storm.

The thunder rumbled loudly overhead and the lightning continued to flash beautiful designs across the desolate sky. Staring at it in fascination, she watched as it lit up the clouds in every which direction making them seem like they had silver linings. It was amazing and breathtaking and it helped calm her... to some extent. She continued to stand there, soaking wet, never flinching when the thunder grumbled or the lightning came close. She wished for it to strike her and take her far away from here, from him. Her long golden hair was matted and flinging wildly in the wind twirling and twisting around her body before clinging to her, just like her clothes.

Stepping out further onto the balcony, she lifted her head towards the sky, closing her swollen and tired sapphire eyes, she brought her arms out to her sides like she had wings. The chilling rain tickled against her frozen skin, making goose bumps run up and down her entire body. Smiling, she twirled around, giggling like a little girl. Her thoughts were delirious and she didn't know how to handle it, so she deluded herself in childhood memories. Oh, how she would play in the rain with her best friend Molly, splashing and running around crazily. She wanted to think of 'anything' but 'that' now. She could never describe how hurt she was, she didn't even understand it herself. All she knew was that it hurt terribly, like someone had literally ripped out her heart and crushed it right before her weeping eyes.

Suddenly, she felt very tired as her body collapsed to the ground in exhaustion, her golden hair fanned around her like a halo. One arm resting along her flat stomach and the other beside her face, curled slightly. Still looking up into the sky, she caught a brief glimpse of the moon hovering above her. It seemed to be fighting to be seen amongst the dreary clouds with a misty ring around it, reminding her of how she might have looked.

"I should have known," Serena suddenly mumbled to herself. "I should have seen it coming. All those weeks of lies and fake loving kisses. All the fake 'I love you's' and embraces." The tears continued to fall more freely now, "I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN!!!!" breaking down into unbearable sobs she rolled onto her side and curled up into a tight ball, her frame shaking madly. _'Why? He was supposed to be my true love, my soul mate! Why?' _she silently finished. Closing her eyes, she suddenly fell asleep not caring that she could no longer feel her body. She was too weary to care.

"Serena?...Serena?...Serena where are you?!" The sound of Darien's voice rang loudly from inside the apartment.

Slowly, Serena lifted her heavy lids and tilted her head to look inside. He was running crazily around the apartment searching for her. _'I wonder why? It's not like he still cares.'_ Smirking slightly, she brought her face to look back up at the sky, then leisurely closed her eyes again. The rain still pouring unmindfully on and around her. She didn't know how long she had been out there. Though her body was numb, her heart still bled. She could still _feel_ the pain. She remembered all of his excuses from the times before. All those times he said just the right thing to get her to forgive him. _'And I always fell for it too.'_ Mentally, she slapped herself for being so stupid. For being so gullible and trusting.

"SERENA!!" Darien screamed when he saw her lying on the balcony. Quickly, he ran to the door throwing it open and kneeled at her side. In a panicked state he searched for her pulse, his mind racing a hundred miles a minute. Sighing in relief he easily lifted her frail body into his arms, bringing her back inside. Carefully, he laid her down on the couch, covering her with a wool blanket before rushing to the bathroom to run her a warm bath.

Serena opened her eyes halfway, tiredly, before closing them once more. She could hear the worry in his voice as he carried her in from the storm. _'Funny...it almost sounds as if he was really concerned.'_ Suddenly, she felt herself being gently lifted by a strong pair of arms. Her head fell softly against his chest, nestling over his beating heart. Keeping her eyes shut, she remained still as he undressed her shivering body. Carefully he set her in the warm water and tenderly washed her face and hair all the while whispering incoherent words of apology.

"What were you doing out there, Sere?" Darien said, mainly to himself, thinking Serena was still asleep. "You hate storms. Why would you even think of going out to the balcony?" Pausing briefly, he brought a warm hand up to her flushed face, lovingly caressing her cheek, "I love you, Serena"

Serena listened intently as he mumbled to himself about her. He sounded so sincere and loving, she almost wanted to forgive him. But if she did, could things ever go back to what they once were? No. They couldn't. She didn't even trust him anymore! But she did still love him. Of course she loved him. With all of her heart and soul. But things change...and they have changed. Before she knew it, she had fallen fast asleep from the sound of his soothing voice. Apparently she was more exhausted then she thought.

Serena woke up early the next day, feeling incredibly tired. She blinked her eyes a couple times, letting them adjust to the sun filled room, when she felt someone's arm around her waist. Turning her head, she was surprised to see Darien still asleep beside her, snoring lightly. As if sensing her stare on him, Darien groggily opened his eyes and smiled down at his wife.

"Morning baby." He tiredly whispered, kissing her gently on the lips. "How are you feeling? And why were you out on the balcony last night? You really worried me."

"Ti...tired." Serena managed to choke out. She was still in shock having him next to her. It had been so long since she had woken up with him there...it almost felt foreign. "Wh...what are you doing here?" She replied looking away from him.

"Sweetie...I live here, don't I?" Darien said chuckling, his rich voice ringing deep in his chest.

"Well...yea I know. But you're usually never here anymore when I wake up..." Looking away from him again, her eyes fell to the floor, "Or when I go to sleep." Darien's smiled slowly faded as he listened to her talk. He heard the last bit she said, obviously not meant for him to hear. But he did.

"Oh." His eyes shimmered briefly showing he was a little hurt, but he knew it was true. "I'm sorry. You know it was all work. I would have rather been at home with you." He apologized, kissing her forehead. '_He doesn't seem to have a problem lying to me, though'_ Serena thought sadly as she pasted on a small smile.

Suddenly, Darien started to crawl out of bed, surprising her a little. "Where are you going??" Serena asked sitting up from the bed, holding the sheets close to her.

"I just remembered, I have to run some quick errands to run for work. Sorry baby. I'll be back as soon as I can, promise." Walking over to her side he leaned down and lightly kissed her lips for a second before deepening it into a passionate one.

"I love you." He huskily said staring her directly in the eyes, probing her to believe him.

"I...I love you too." Turning away from him, she lay back on the bed, tightly closing her eyes, trying to keep the tears from falling. He was leaving...again. For 'work'.

Serena was standing out on the balcony again staring at the setting sun, as its rays outlining the horizon. Sighing loudly, she leaned onto the railing, her forearms supporting her upper body. She had spent most of the day thinking of nothing and everything but mainly, her love. Just the thought made it feel as if someone was stabbing her with a knife and slowly...agonizingly twisting it to make sure it hurt.

"Serena? Are you home?" Turning her head, she looked back into the living room to see Darien smiling at her. He was carrying a dozen fully bloomed, crimson colored roses in one of his hands. Smiling, if not a little falsely, she turned completely as he hugged her close.

"Hi sweetie. How was work?" Burying her face in his chest, she inhaled his usually familiar scent, but was greeted with someone else's. Perfume. The same strong perfume that had lingered on him many times before. He always claimed it was because he was working around a lot of women, and it carried. But today, was Sunday. He shouldn't have worked with anyone else. Her body suddenly felt very heavy and she nearly collapsed in his arms from emotional pain.

Quickly pulling away, she smiled shyly when he looked at her, confused. Carefully, she took the roses from his out stretched arm and walked into the living room, placing them in a vase of water. She didn't really want to look at him at the moment. It hurt too much. Taking a quick glance back at him, she could see him staring at her with his deep blue eyes, love glistening.

The next day when she awoke, Darien was already gone, not really surprising her. She was a little disappointed though. She was hoping he would have stuck around like yesterday, even if it only was for a few hours. Dragging herself from her bed, she slowly walked to the closet and started to pack. If she waited around for his phone call, she knew she would give way and stay. Forgiving him. But not this time. It was over. Calling her friends, she told them of her plans to leave and met them all at the airport. Crying, they bade each other farewell, but promised to never lose touch.

Sitting in the plane, Serena's tears fell silently down her face as she said a last good-bye to her home. It was time to start a new life. With or without Darien. Cautiously she brought a hand to her stomach and looked down, smiling sadly.

"I guess he'll never know of the news I wanted to tell him. I'm sorry Rini...but you won't be seeing your father." '_At least not for awhile'_ she silently amended before breaking down into sobs again. She continued to cry until her tears ran dry, but even then, it didn't stop. Her eyes may have been dry...but her heart was still going. And would keep going until she died. "Good-bye Darien." With one last regretful look out the window, she pulled the blind down and forced herself to think of her future.

Darien arrived at work earlier than usual that day and idly sat at his large desk. Turning on the radio beside him he picked up the phone to call Serena. He wanted to apologize to her for seemingly neglecting her. Waiting patiently as it rang, he began to worry when no one answered. Hanging up, he dialed again but again, no answer. The faint melody of a song made its way to his ears, only causing his mind to become more crazed.

'_Phones are ringing'_

_With lipstick on his collar and a trace of cheap perfume._

_He undresses in the darkness and eases into bed._

_With her face turned to the other wall she pretends to be asleep_

_But it doesn't really matter, cause there's nothing to be said._

_He calls from work to tell her, he's sorry about last night._

_If he uses all the right words, she'll forgive him once again._

_But the phone just keeps on ringing, and he knows something's wrong._

_He feels his heart start pounding, and his head begins to spin._

_Phones are ringing all over town._

_North and south and east and west on main street up and down._

_He's got friends of his calling friends of hers but she's no where to be_

_found._

_Phones are ringing...all over town._

The End!!!!

Thank you to the people who sent me a review with my previous stories. :) I appreciate knowing someone like it!


End file.
